


You Deserve Nothing and I Hope You Get Less

by Enigma13



Series: In Friends We Trust [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Post-Survivor Series 2016, Smackdown should have won tbh, So many emotions, Won't be able to convince me other wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Friendship tested by stupidity or rash decisions does not usually find a way to endure without the unending effort of both people at different times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy God. I have so many thoughts on Survivor Series, mainly being "WHAT THE FUCK?" So before you get all up in arms about the title, it's from a song by Blessthefall and it's so heavy because well... we get to see the two best friends get into a fight. I hope you like this cause it was written fresh off the emotions when Survivor Series ended.

Becky was fuming. She knew Dean could be hot headed, which was an understatement in and of itself, but this was ridiculous. He’d just teamed up with his old “buddies”, one of which hadn’t spoken to him since Mania, and the other who turned on him three years ago and did countless horrible things to him. He’d betrayed their entire brand just for some stupid, self-centered revenge. She charged through to gorilla, as he was still being pushed back by security and stood there, tapping her foot, like a mother about to scold a child. She shouldn’t have to do this for a man who was older than her, but when he learned to get his head out of his ass then she would think about not mothering him. And that day obviously wasn’t going to be today.

The glare on her face must have been enough for the security to think she had it handled, because all at once they stopped pushing Dean back and simply stood blocking his way. Dean seemed surprised, and stumbled as he expected his pushing would meet some resistance. He looked at the security guys, obviously confused, before looking behind him. 

“You absolute dunderhead! What do you think you were doing out there!?”

“I got AJ back, and he deserved it. I’d do it a-fucking-gain if I could!”

Becky actually took a step back, he’d never yelled at her with that look in his eyes before. She felt herself getting angrier, his rage feeding her own. “You don’t think I wanted to plant Alexa’s pig-tailed head into the ground? I put it aside to do tomorrow, cause I was trying to win the match for the brand! Did you forget who you are? You’re wearing the flipping shirt, how could you forget?”

Dean growled at her and shoved past her to the hallway. She was still sore from her match earlier so it moved her more than she was used to. She glared at his back and stormed after him. “Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you!”

“I’ll do what I fucking want to Becky!” He shouted over his shoulder, anger still coming off of him in waves. 

He burst into their dressing room and started throwing everything at the walls. He overturned a table and threw both of their bags out into the hall. Becky was just about sick of this. She ran up behind him and actually put him in a headlock, both because he was pissing her off and because he needed to calm the hell down. He seemed stunned, but started struggling out of it as best he could. He finally pushed himself away before shoving her roughly against the wall, so much so that it took the wind out of her, and glared at her as he stood only a couple of inches away.

She returned his glare. “You gonna do something, Mox?” She never used that name unless she really needed to get his attention. “Because that’s what you’re acting like right now. Not only going to betray your brand, but going to turn on me too? Another friend of Becky’s throwing everything away cause something didn’t go their way?”

Dean’s breath was coming fast and hard, his shoulders rising and falling as it did, but he seemed to jump back, seeing how close he was to hurting Becky, her words finally having some impact on him. He turned away, facing the opposite side, and ran his hands down his face. Becky, not wasting any time, ran around so he would look at her. 

“Dean-“

“Just go.”

Becky felt her back straighten, involuntarily. Her whole body felt numb. Was he asking her to leave him for good? “Wha-?”

“I don’t want to fight with you about this anymore.” His shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground. “Ambrose gets a hot head again and fucks up. I’m so used to that being the goddamn norm. I almost hurt you so I don’t know why you aren’t beating me senseless right now and leaving. That’s what everyone else does.”

Becky sighed, a hand running through her hair. God, this boy… “Dean, I’m not angry at you, I’m just disappointed. You might of cost us that match…” She looked down at the turned over monitor to see Bray deliver a Sister Abigail to Roman Reigns and sighed in relief at the three count. “You didn’t, but you could have. I get that you hate AJ, there aren’t a lot of people here that don’t, but you have an entire TLC match to tell him how you really feel with really heavy furniture. Tonight was for making sure that everyone knows that Smackdown is better than Raw, because we freaking are. I might have messed up for all of us, but what you did was unnecessary and almost cost us an entire year of honor to Raw.”

He looked up at her through his bangs and looked miserable. She reaches out and grabs hold of his arm and tries to give him a smile. “You may be an idiot sometimes, but you’re my idiot and it’s gonna take a lot more than one little mistake to send me running. Hell, I doubt that I’d ever give up on you. No matter what. I’d still kick your ass for anything you did, believe me, but I’d never give up.” He seemed to sag in some relief at that. “None of this means I don’t love you either, you just gotta try to think these things through.”

Dean gave her a crooked smile, “Sorry, Becky. I’ll try to…” His eyes seemed to look behind her and widen, and it was at that moment that Becky felt a chill creep along the back of her neck, like little cold fingers reaching under her hair to tickle the base of her skull. She slowly turned and came face to chest with a black trench coat. She slowly lifted her eyes and met the dark eyes of the Undertaker, under his trademark black hat. He stared down at her, and she felt icy hands grip her heart. 

“I-um- I’m sorry. I tried to win, I really did, but Nia took a lot out of me and by the time I put her away I was so beaten up. I-” Becky felt the beginnings of panic latch onto her mind, as she stood rooted in her spot.

Undertaker held a hand out and her mouth snapped shut. He slowly reached up and tipped his hat to her. “You fought hard. No shame…or fear in that. You did good, kid.”

Becky felt some sense of relief, but he was still so close to her, and just his presence there made the entire room freeze into what felt like, winter-type conditions and that there was no good left in the world, only evil and base things.

She’d never met the Deadman before. He was an enigma and rarely spoke to anyone in the back when he did show up, and since he hadn’t been around since WrestleMania, she hadn’t gotten the chance to experience him at all.

She watched him slowly lift his eyes to look over her head, as he was quite the tall man, and stare at Dean. He lowered his hand and sat silently for a while before breathing out loudly through his nose, a growl sounding from the back of his throat. “I’ll see you on Tuesday.” 

Becky took a chance to look behind her at Dean’s face, which had gone pale, and when she felt the icy cold leave the air around her, she whirled her head back around, some of the orange locks getting in her way. The Undertaker was gone, like a ghost that hadn’t really been there.

She turned awkwardly to Dean, who looked properly scared for the first time she’d ever seen since she’d been friends with him. Becky gulped and moved her shaking hand to run through her hair. It was going to be a long and weird drive to the hotel tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a moron. A lovable moron, but a moron nonetheless. Becky's thoughts are more my thoughts transferred to her, but I believe they are very in character for these stories. The Shield moment was really cool, but only in hindsight when Smackdown finally won one of their damn matches. I was expecting the women's match loss cause it went on first and then Smackdown would tie it up with the tag teams and then the tie breaker would be the men's team, but I guess they let the RAW writers book Survivor Series. I'm glad Becky looked strong by going three on one and eliminating Nia by herself, making her tap no less, and I can live with her losing to Bayley, since it was three on one and she had been beaten down for most of the match. Dean getting eliminated early makes sense though I was disappointed, though I was more disappointed by the fact he betrayed his brand for a little revenge. Never thought I'd boo a Shield mini-reunion but I booed hard. The Undertaker was something I cooked up because the Deadman threatened to dig some holes and take some souls. The two people who I'm guessing he's going after for betraying their brand are Dean and Baron and the sad thing is, they'll deserve it. Anyway, long note is very long and I hope you enjoyed the story, it's a bit different cause we haven't really seen them argue to that degree, but I'm glad I can continue these stories and not have them get repetitive. Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked!


End file.
